


Все Мои Правила (Every Rule I Had by CapriciousPancake)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dubious Consent, F/M, Pedophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, kind of extreme underage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скратч - учитель и тайный серийный педофил. Роуз четырнадцать лет, и у неё тяжёлые проблемы с матерью.</p><p>Она не первая и не последняя, но Скратчу нравится думать, что она его любимая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все Мои Правила (Every Rule I Had by CapriciousPancake)

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO GET ORIGINAL ENGLISH TEXT OF THIS FIC:
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_ozUJ5hV8MDNmpzRmFDZkFoYjhDUmV6R3prUXRTMDBWeG8w/view

Её зовут Роуз Лалонд. У неё короткие светлые волосы легко завитые на концах и губы, пухлые от природы даже несмотря на её обычное напряжённое выражение лица, что придаёт ей постоянный снисходительный тон. Стиль её платьев изменяется каждый день; иногда она приходит в светлом открытом платье, иногда в джинсах и толстовке с капюшоном, иногда в юбке, которая никогда не опускается ниже коленей. Макияж меняется под настроение и колеблется между тяжёлой раскраской и почти полным отсутствием, достаточным, чтобы подчёркнуть её природную красоту. Она сдержана в своих эмоциях, и ты никогда не слышал, чтобы она по-настоящему смеялась. Она сидит одна и мало разговаривает, но не выглядит несчастливой из-за этого.

Она немедленно привлекает твоё внимание.

Ей тринадцать лет.

\-----------------

Она ежедневно делает домашнее задание, никогда не пропускает. Она пишет каждый тест как минимум на 4, и тебе кажется, что она, скорее всего, совсем не учится, она просто умна. Она никогда не вызывается в классе, но никогда не обижает, если ты вызываешь её, редко отвечает неправильно.

Ты по-своему ценишь её. Она ведёт себя уважительно и в то же время заносчиво, называет тебя Сэр и благодарит, когда ты раздаёшь бумаги. Она посещает два твоих занятия, Культуру Языка и Литературное Письмо, единственная из всех учеников, кто ходит на оба, потому что большинство детей на уроках Литературного Письма были отправлены сюда администрацией в надежде, что посещение этих занятий поможет улучшить их оценки на письменном экзамене.

Она единственная, кто пришла на эти уроки добровольно.

Ты благодарен ей за это. Её интересно учить.

Она часто остаётся после школы, ждёт, пока её не заберёт кто-нибудь из родителей. Ты часто остаёшься после школы, потому что единственное, что ждёт тебя после работы - это пустой дом. Она остаётся в твоём классе почти ежедневно, сидит на своей парте и болтает ногами.

К концу первой недели ты запоминаешь форму её лодыжек, изящные кривые её ног, кончики ушей. Она говорит с тобой, как с ровней, без стыда или застенчивости расспрашивает о твоей жизни. Её губы дёргаются, когда ты говоришь, что не женат.

\- Как грустно, - говорит она, что записывая в своей тетради. - Вы хорошо поддерживаете беседы.

\- Ты тоже, - отвечаешь ты, наблюдая, как её щёки восхитительно краснеют от твоего комплимента. Она поднимает на тебя взгляд. Ты знаешь, что ты её любимый учитель, пусть она никогда и не говорила этого. - Ты умна не по годам.

\- Спасибо, - она наклоняет голову и скрещивает ноги. Ты мог бы обхватить пальцами её голень, настолько она мала. Твоей ладонью можно было бы накрыть половину её груди. Твои пальцы могли бы зарыться в её бёдра.

Ты проглатываешь сухой ком в горле. Она не замечает. Никогда не замечает.

Она слишком юна, чтобы знать, насколько она юна. Она ребёнок, который хочет видеть в себе взрослую.

Они все такие.

\-----------------

Единственное, что волнует её, это разговоры о её письме. Она может с каменным лицом обмениваться с тобой колкостями, может с полной уверенностью идти вслед за тобой в кладовую, чтобы не прерывать разговор, может усмехаться над тобой и подшучивать, почти что _флиртовать_ не задумываясь об этом.

Но когда ты спрашиваешь, что она пишет в своей тетради, она заливается краской и запинается, прячет её в свою сумку, сразу же бежит из комнаты, поджав хвост. Она так старается быть старше, чем она есть.

Пока она на твоём уроке, она без проблем делится короткими историями или поэмами, не вздрагивает, когда ты собираешь выполненные задания и просишь её прочитать своё вслух. Она доминирует в разговорах. Она прерывает других детей грубыми вербальными атаками, и они ненавидят её за это. Ты смотришь, как она всё более и более отчаянно ищет компании, становится всё более и более раздражённой от того, что её ровесники не дотягивают до её уровня.

Она говорит тебе, что чувствует своё превосходство и ненавидит его.

\- Тебе надо постараться завести друзей, - говоришь ты как-то раз. Она дописывает свою первую тетрадь и начинает новую.

\- Знаю, - отвечает она. Её карандаш царапает бумагу, и ты почти представляешь себе элегантные петли и завитки её почерка. - Я хочу друзей, но я также хочу быть одной. Странное ощущение.

\- Почему? - спрашиваешь ты. Сегодня на её ногах сандалии, и её пальцы ног поминутно сжимаются и разжимаются. Волосы достигают её подбородка, длиннее, чем ты видел за весь год, и, пожалуй, тебе больше нравится, когда они короткие. Так они лучше подчёркивают форму её челюсти.

\- Потому что, - отвечает она, смотря на тебя. Её глаза светло пурпурные, почти что оттенка лаванды. Ты никогда в жизни не видел глаз такого цвета. - Когда я одна, я в лучшей компании. Поэтому я пишу, вместо того чтобы общаться.

Однажды она будет прекрасна. Когда станет старше. Когда вырастет под стать своим глазам и ушам, когда её бёдра станут тяжелее. Она будет очень привлекательной, мужчины будут падать ниц пред ней. Ты уже видел это раньше.

\- Когда-нибудь тебе придётся дать мне прочитать твои настоящие сочинения. То, что ты прячешь от меня во время занятий, - ты удостоверяешься, что твой голос звучит игриво, а не требовательно или настойчиво.

Она закусывает губу, смотрит на тетрадь на своих коленях.

\- Они не очень хорошие.

\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь.

\- У меня целый мир в голове, - шепчет она, смотря на тебя из-под своих бледных бровей. Ты улыбаешься в ответ.

\- Я так и подумал.

Ты хочешь, чтобы она никогда не взрослела.

\-----------------

В пятницу она остаётся на час дольше, чем обычно, и чем дальше, тем тише становится. У неё бурчит в животе, и ты предлагаешь ей свой ланч, который пропустил, чтобы проверить задания. Ты чистишь для неё банан и краем глаза наблюдаешь, как она обхватывает его губами. За окном стучит дождь, не тяжёлый ливень, но толстые ленивые капли. Ты просто ужасный человек.

В пять часов дня она выходит в коридор, чтобы позвонить своей матери. Ты едва слышишь, как она говорит за дверью. Её голос звучит тихо и сердито. Она возвращается в класс и молча собирает свои вещи.

\- Что-то не так? - спрашиваешь ты, потому что она выглядит истощённой и расстроенной, её губы дрожат.

\- Мне надо идти. Моя мать не может забрать меня, и я не могу дозвониться до отца. Придётся идти домой пешком.

\- Там же дождь, - напоминаешь ты. Она содрогается и пожимает плечами, сжимается. Она выглядит крошечной и бледной под тяжестью своей сумки и тяжестью своего разочарования. Ты мог бы сказать, что никогда не хотел её больше, но это было бы ложью. Ты никогда не хотел её.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я могу отвезти тебя домой.

Она смотрит на тебя, в глазах лишь немного заметна задумчивость. Недостаточно сильная.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает она и позволяет отвести себя к твоей машине. Она чувствует себя неуютно только когда вы оба садитесь, потом просто говорит, куда ехать и опускает глаза на колени.

\- Почему твоя мать не могла тебя забрать?

Она задумчиво смотрит на тебя и решает не врать. Ты общался с достаточно многими юными девочками, чтобы знать, как работает их разум, даже если они думают, что умнее других.

\- Она пьяна, - Роуз пытается оценить твою реакцию, и ты поднимаешь брови.

\- А твой отец?

\- Я не знаю, где он.

Она хочет, чтобы ты спрашивал. Она хочет поговорить о своей домашней жизни, одной из немногих тем, которые вы не касаетесь в своих ежедневных разговорах, хочет, чтобы её упокоили и пожалели. Ты не отказываешь ей.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Несколько долгих минут она молчит, но ты ждёшь. Она пробует слова, взвешивает их и выбрасывает лишние. Она молода, но её можно назвать какой угодно, только не нерешительной.

\- Я ненавижу свою мать, - говорит она наконец. - Я никогда не могу угодить ей. Я никогда не могу быть той, какой она хочет меня видеть. Не важно, как сильно я стараюсь, я не та, кого она хочет или кого, как ей кажется, она заслуживает.

Её голос ломается, и ты протягиваешь руку, очень медленно, испытывая силу её доверия к тебе. Она позволяет тебе положить руку на её плечо, не сбрасывает её, не смотрит с подозрением. Прикосновение полностью истощает её запас решимости, она зарывается лицом в сумку на своих коленях и плачет.

Ты останавливаешься на обочине, отстёгиваешь свой ремень безопасности и наклоняешься к ней, чтобы обнять за плечо, другой рукой гладишь её волосы.

\- Моё дорогое дитя, ты так умна, - мягко говоришь ты. - И так прекрасна. - Она рыдает, и ты наклоняешься и прижимаешься губами к её волосам, вдыхаешь запах дождя и лаванды. Её футболка всё ещё мокрая от дождя, ткань тонкая, и ты чувствуешь, как её маленькие груди прижимаются к тебе. Она всё ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы носить бюстгальтер. У тебя уже бугор на штанах, и ты сжимаешь её в объятии крепче. Она позволяет тебе.

Через несколько минут она начинает отстраняться, и ты возвращаешься на своё сидение, чтобы дать ей место. Она вытирает нос рукой, другой поправляет волосы, и ты протягиваешь ей бумажный платок из бардачка. Она приводит себя в порядок и тихо спрашивает:

\- Значит, вы правда думаете, что я красива?

Она ни в чём не упрекает тебя. Ты решаешь прощупать её.

\- Да.

Она поворачивается и смотрит на тебя широко раскрыв глаза, но быстро сужает их. Остаток пути до её дома она сидит молча, рвёт использованный платок на полоски и комкает их, когда выбирается из машины. Ты идёшь за ней следом, открываешь зонтик и протягиваешь ей.

\- Твоя мать дома?

\- Она, скорее всего, вырубилась у себя в комнате, - Роуз впервые заговорила с тех пор, как перестала плакать, её голос звучит мягко и нетвёрдо. Ты не можешь решить, нравится ли это тебе. Обычно она дерзкая и уверенная в себе, и это тоже привлекательно, но сейчас она вызывает у тебя желание обнять её и посадить к себе на колени, целовать её заплаканные щёки, гладить её плечи и слушать звуки, которые она будет издавать.

\- Я подожду и удостоверюсь, что ты дойдёшь до двери.

\- Но ваш зонтик...

\- Оставь себе.

Ты сидишь в машине и смотришь, как она идёт к дому. Она живёт в большом таунхаусе, и ты часто оглядываешься, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не смотрит. Когда она добирается до двери и легко открывает её, она оглядывается и машет тебе рукой.

Ты едешь домой. Раздеваешься. Надеваешь пижаму. Делаешь себе бутерброд и чай. Дрочишь на картину того, как она плачет у тебя на коленях. Сон приходит легко.

\-----------------

В следующий понедельник она приходит в твой класс рано и возвращает твой зонтик. Она улыбается тебе и шутит во время урока Культуры, спрашивает твоего мнения о лимерике во время Литературного Письма, пропускает ланч, чтобы посидеть с тобой во время большого перерыва, и задерживается после занятий чуть дольше, чем обычно, ожидая, пока не зазвонит её телефон и её мать не спросит, куда она пропала. Роуз обнимает тебя прежде чем уйти.

Она прижимается к тебе.

Она не должна бы.

\-----------------

Скоро наступает лето, и ты перестаёшь встречать её ежедневно. Она сдаёт все экзамены, но ты никогда и не сомневался, что она их сдаст. Она плачет в последний день занятий и обнимает тебя, прижимается лицом к твоей груди, оставляя мокрое пятно на рубашке. Она шепчет, что ты единственный, кто когда-нибудь её слушал, и что она будет очень, очень скучать по тебе. Никто не обращает особого внимания на девочку, которая прощается со своим любимым учителем.

Её мать проницательно смотрит на тебя и зовёт её. Между ними очевидное напряжение. Твоя лучшая ученица оборачивается перед уходом и смотрит на тебя заплаканными глазами.

Лето проходит тихо. Тебе уже пятьдесят четыре, и ты не празднуешь это. Лета всегда проходят тихо. Ты ждёшь начала нового учебного года и новой партии детей, и ты знаешь, что никто из них не будет блистать так же, как она.

\-----------------

Она навещает тебя, даже после того, как переходит в старшую школу. Ты спрашиваешь, каково это, быть новичком, и она отвечает, что не так плохо, как все утверждают. Она говорит, что у неё до сих пор нет друзей, но всё ещё есть чего ждать после школы.

\- И что же это, - спрашиваешь ты со снисходительной улыбкой, зачёркивая неправильный ответ в проверяемом тесте.

Она густо краснеет и закрывает лицо своей тетрадью. Это не та же тетрадь, которая была у ней в прошлом году. Интересно, сколько она исписала за лето.

\- Ну... встречи с вами, Сэр, - отвечает она, разглядывая твою реакцию. Твоя улыбка смягчается.

\- Ну-ну, дорогая. Я больше не твой учитель, а ты больше не моя ученица. Тебе не обязательно звать меня Сэр или на вы.

Она возвращает улыбку, облокачивается и кладёт подбородок на руки. Она выглядит почти что жеманно. Скорее всего, она даже не осознаёт этого. Они редко осознают. 

\- Как мне тогда называть тебя?

\- Думаю, по имени будет вполне достаточно.

Она протягивает свою руку через короткое расстояние между её партой и твоим столом. Ты мягко усмехаешься и пожимаешь её. Пальцы Роуз короткие и тонкие, ладони такие маленькие, просто крошечные по сравнению с твоими. Она берёт твою руку и сжимает, закусывает губу, смотрит, как ты поднимаешь брови. Потом трясёт её и отпускает, касаясь пальцами тыльной стороны твоей ладони чуть-чуть слишком долго, чтобы это было случайностью. Может быть, она даже не понимает этого.

Ей четырнадцать лет.

\-----------------

За три месяца до конца учебного года она целует тебя. Мягко и задумчиво, и ты уводишь её подальше от класса, потому что всегда есть шанс, что вас заметит уборщик. Ты ведёшь её в свой кабинет и позволяешь сесть на твой стол, встаёшь между её ногами и проводишь губами по её шее.

Роуз на вкус как земляничный блеск для губ, и она мягко икает, когда ты отстраняешься.

\- Извини, - говорит она, прижимаясь лицом к твоей груди. Твои ладони накрыли её тонкие бёдра, ты чувствуешь тепло под тканью её юбки. Ты знаешь, что не стоит подталкивать её к тому, чего она не хочет. Ты знаешь, как играть в эту игру.

\- Всё в порядке, - бормочешь ты, гладя её лицо одной рукой и снова касаясь её губ своими. Она не отбивается, не пытается убежать. Она хватает тебя за рубашку и тянет к себе. - Всё хорошо.

\- Я так люблю тебя, - шепчет она, зарывается ладонями в твои белые редеющие волосы. - Ты понимаешь меня.

\- Я всегда буду, - обещаешь ты, проводя носом по её шее. Она содрогается и замолкает. У неё никогда не было друзей, и будет логично предположить, что парней тоже. Ты первый, кто так прикасается к ней. Эту привилегию ты всегда ценишь. - Всегда, моя сладчайшая малышка.

Ты запускаешь пальцы под её блузку и касаешься кончиками её тонкого топика. Она всё ещё слишком мала, чтобы носить настоящий бюстгальтер. Она совершенно идеальна.

\- Погоди, погоди, - вздыхает она, - не думаю, что...

Ты сразу же отступаешь, кладёшь руки на её бёдра.

\- Разумеется, - нежно мурлычешь ты, - разумеется.

\- Прости, я просто...

\- Я ни за что не буду давить на тебя, - ты наклоняешься, целуешь её, медленно и мягко. Она жадно отвечает на него. - Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Она судорожно вздыхает. Опускает руки с твоей головы на плечи.

\- Поцелуешь меня ещё раз? - просит она. Ты улыбаешься и с удовольствием соглашаешься.

Ты знаешь, как играть в эту игру.

\-----------------

Иногда днём она приходит в твой дом. Ты лишь раз спрашиваешь, знают ли об этом её родители, и она награждает тебя взглядом, которым можно было бы заморозить ад. Её родители вообще ничего о ней не знают.

Она валяется на твоей кровати, завернувшись ногами в простыни, и ты целуешь её кожу, покрываешь ими её грудь и живот. Её груди достаточно большие, чтобы можно было их слегка сжимать, и достаточно маленькие, чтобы можно было охватить любую из них ртом целиком. Она никогда не говорит тебе остановиться, но ты никогда не толкаешь её дальше, чем она хочет.

Каждый раз она позволяет тебе погрузиться чуть ниже, зайти чуть дальше. Ты проводишь языком по складкам её вагины, лижешь клитор, и она божественно вздыхает над тобой, зарывается пальцами в твои волосы и кончает, а потом позволяет тебе подрочить на её грудь.

Она никогда не остаётся на ночь. Она никогда не делает домашней работы. Она никогда не звонит своим родителям.

Наконец, спустя несколько месяцев ожидания, нескольких месяцев, которые позволили ей привыкнуть к этому действу, она позволяет тебе трахнуть её. Ей пятнадцать лет.

Ты прижимаешь свой член к её входу, обхватываешь её бёдра и толкаешь вперёд, пока ваши лобки не касаются. Она испугано вздыхает, но ведёт себя тихо, и ты задерживаешься в ней, наслаждаешься её теплом. Потом делаешь резкий рывок, и она стонет, её груди слегка подскакивают от движения. 

Заканчивается всё достаточно быстро. В первый раз с новыми ты никогда не можешь продержаться долго. Ты кончаешь и заливаешь её бёдра. Она не кончает вслед за тобой, поэтому ты опускаешься вниз и чувствуешь свой вкус на её пизде.

Это единственная ночь за всё время, на которую она остаётся у тебя. На следующий день ты берёшь отгул по болезни, а она пропускает свои занятия. Ты делаешь завтрак на двоих, и она ест, одевшись в твою футболку, утопая в огромной ткани. Вы занимаетесь сексом ещё два раза, и оба раза она кричит твоё имя.

Ты ни разу не произносишь её.

\-----------------

Её грудь становится больше. Её бёдра становятся шире, тяжелее. Её голос становится глубже, более хриплым. Её губы немного теряют свой объём, она становится выше. Она заводит друзей.

Тебе не нравятся изменения в её теле. Ты трахаешь её сзади, вжимаешь её лицом в матрас, чтобы не видеть её полную грудь, затыкаешь пальцами её рот, чтобы не слышать её голоса, даже когда она стонет.

\- Ты просто дьявол, - говорит она тебе как-то, завернувшись в простыни. Ты сидишь спиной к ней, чтобы не видеть.

Она не ошибается.

\-----------------

Ты перестаёшь приглашать её в свой дом.

Она перестаёт просить тебя.

\-----------------

Ей шестнадцать лет. Ты не трогал её уже больше месяца, но она всё ещё приходит к тебе после занятий. Ты скучаешь по времени, когда её глаза были больше, а голос мягче.

Она часто уходит с более молодым мальчишкой, который бывает на твоих уроках. Его зовут Дейв Страйдер, ему тринадцать лет, и у него нежное лицо и лёгкие светлые волосы, и ты обычно не интересуешься мальчиками, но для него сделал бы исключение.

Пожалуй, с ним будет не так просто. Не так просто, как с ней. Он смутьян и дерзит тебе при каждом удобном случае. Его семья по крайней мере притворяется, что их заботит, как у него дела. Ты добирался и до более трудных, но из-за нездорового уважения к ней, ты не пристаёшь к нему.

Тебе не нравится, что они вместе. Ты больше не жаждешь её по-настоящему, но всё ещё испытываешь к ней странную привязанность. Она может найти себе кого-нибудь получше. Дейв Страйдер не добьётся ничего стоящего.

В последний раз, как вы спите вместе, она появляется на пороге твоего дома в полночь и добивается приглашения внутрь. В её походке какая-то странная нервозность ребёнка, который знает, что делает что-то неправильно, но при этом есть и уверенность женщины, которая пришла что-то исправлять.

\- Я удивлён видеть тебя здесь, - говоришь ты, предлагая ей чашку кофе. Она принимает её, сразу же пьёт, ничего не добавляя. Ты отставляешь сахарницу.

\- Дейв говорит, что мне не стоит приходить к тебе после занятий.

Ты поджимаешь губы, и она улыбается на эту реакцию, ухмыляется в свою чашку.

\- Мне он не нравится, - спокойно говоришь ты. - Он знает о том, что мы делаем? 

Знает ли он, что ты с ней сделал?

\- Нет. Некоторые вещи я не рассказываю, даже ему. И, скорее всего, никогда не скажу.

Она допивает кофе. Протягивает руки и касается твоего лица. Её пальцы стали длиннее, чем раньше, ладони шире. От этого у тебя болит сердце. Но вы всё равно идёте в спальню. Когда предлагают добровольно, ты никогда не говоришь нет.

\- Тебя не беспокоит, что я сплю и с ним тоже? - спрашивает она, оторвавшись от твоего члена и облизывая губы. Теперь тебе требуется больше времени, что он встал. Сказывается возраст. И твой, и её.

\- Он слишком мал для тебя, - говоришь ты жёстким голосом. Она смеётся и размещается над тобой, тихо вздыхает, когда ты входишь в неё. - Тебе нужен кто-то постарше.

\- Ханжа, - сипло усмехается она.

Это первый раз за месяцы, когда ты занимаешься с ней сексом лицом к лицу. Она уже не та девочка, которую ты впервые встретил. Ты скучаешь по той девочке. Она слушала каждое твоё слово, полностью доверяла тебе, в её глазах не было цинизма и тьмы, которые в глазах этой женщины.

Она скачет у тебя на коленях, стонет, хватается за твои плечи.

\- Я не первая, верно?

Ты прерываешься, прежде чем продолжить.

\- Нет.

\- И я не буду последней?

Ты не можешь лгать ей. Ты можешь манипулировать ей, ты можешь внушить ей любую идею и заставить думать, что это её собственная, ты можешь привести её туда, куда хочешь, и убедить, что это было её собственное желание. Но ты не можешь ей лгать. Только не ей.

\- Скорее всего, нет.

Нет, скорее всего, нет. Но когда ты нежно вспоминаешь о том, какой была она, мягкой, тёплой, маленькой, податливой... ты вспоминаешь всех, кто были до неё, и представляешь тех, кто будут после неё, и она всегда будет твоей любимой.

\- Я так и думала, - шепчет она. В её голосе нет грусти. В нём нет ничего.

Она валит тебя на спину, упирается в твой живот и приподнимается. Сила, с которой она снова опускается, заставляет тебя выдохнуть, а она продолжает пользоваться тобой, как личной игрушкой для секса, точно так же, как ты раньше пользовался ей.

Она улыбается, опускается к твоему уху и шепчет, горячо прижимаясь своей грудью к твоей.

\- Тогда мне просто нужно оставить хорошее впечатление.

\-----------------

\- Я беременна, - говорит она несколько месяцев спустя. Сейчас лето, и она снова вырвала приглашение в твой дом. Ты опускаешь газету.

\- От меня или от Страйдера? - спокойно спрашиваешь ты. Ты планировал и подготавливался к таким ситуациям, но разбираться с такой проблемой, как Роуз, тебе не хотелось бы. Она сладчайшая из сладких и лучшая из лучших, и ты всё ещё странным образом любишь её. Было бы ужасно, если бы пришлось прибегать к крайним мерам, но ты не собираешься отправляться в тюрьму за педофилию, даже из-за неё.

\- Не знаю. Может быть от любого из вас. Или ещё от кого-то.

\- Со сколькими людьми ты спала?

\- Это имеет значение?

Ты щуришься, но она не моргает, встречает твой взгляд уверенно. Хотя ты и подавлял её столько лет, тебе не кажется, что ты хоть раз за всё время _пугал_ её.

\- Будешь делать аборт?

Она пожимает плечами. Она не плачет, и ты извращённым образом чувствуешь гордость за неё. Где-то на полпути она стала меньше твоей любовницей и больше дочерью. Мысль об этом не вызывает у тебя отвращения, которое должна бы. Есть причина, по которой ты не заводил детей.

\- Скорее всего, нет, - говорит она, и ты вздыхаешь. Она продолжает. - Но я также не буду делать тест, чтобы выяснить, кто отец.

Ты удивлённо трясёшь головой. Она становится всё большей и большей загадкой для тебя после четырёх лет, гораздо большей, чем когда ты только встретил её.

Ты понимаешь девочек. Ты можешь раскусить их и работать с ними.

Женщины всегда сбивали тебя с толку.

\- Ты не будешь требовать алиментов или утверждать, что ребёнок от меня? - Она качает головой. Ты снова поднимаешь газету. - Тогда я не вижу, почему ты говоришь мне об этом.

\- Я уезжаю из Техаса.

Ты снова смотришь на неё.

\- Куда, если не секрет?

\- Нью-Йорк. У моей матери там лаборатория. Вся наша семья уезжает. Она не хочет, чтобы я тут оставалась.

Она садится за стол рядом с тобой. Два года назад ты трахал её, разложив на этом столе. Теперь мысль о том, чтобы дотронуться до неё, отталкивает. Она слишком старая.

\- Я говорю тебе, потому что, по какой-то странной, чудовищной причине, ты стал одним из самых важных людей в моей жизни, - она берёт твою руку и поворачивает её, берёт твою ладонь в свои. - Ты был моим учителем и моим отцом, и моим первым любовником, и я знаю, что ты использовал меня, и, наверно, когда-нибудь я возненавижу тебя за это. Но сейчас я просто благодарна, что кто-то меня слушал.

Она проводит своими пальцами по твоим. Твои руки становятся более тонкими и дряблыми, кожа обвисает от старости. Ты всегда думал, что старше выглядишь лучше, что ты стареешь грациозно, но ты знаешь, что большая часть этой красоты уже пропала.

Вы оба становитесь непривлекательными.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, - говоришь ты. Она фыркает.

\- Нет, не будешь. И я не ожидаю этого от тебя.

Она наклоняется, целует тебя в лоб. Хлопает тебя по руке и покидает твой дом в последний раз. Каким-то образом ты знаешь, что она уже никогда не переступит твоего порога снова.

У тебя было много юных любовниц. Некоторые моложе, чем Роуз, когда ты впервые её встретил. Очень немногие старше, чем она сейчас. Всех их ты покидал без сожаления или скорби, но, каким-то образом, её отсутствие ты чувствуешь очень остро, словно что-то ранит тебя внутри.

Твой дом никогда не казался таким пустым.

\-----------------

Ты встречаешь её снова несколько лет спустя. Ты едва узнаёшь её, когда она входит в твой класс. Она не так, кого ты видел ребёнком, но когда ты понимаешь, что это Роуз, ностальгия наваливается на тебя, словно мешок кирпичей.

\- Привет, - говорит она, улыбаясь.

Она выросла ещё больше. Как это ужасно, думаешь ты, любить кого-то, кто может быть затронут временем.

\- Привет, - отвечаешь ты. Твой голос стал слабее, чем раньше, но она никак это не комментирует.

Она садится на твой стол, словно владеет им, и твоё сердце ноет, словно она владеет и им тоже. Пожалуй, если у кого-то и есть на него право, то у неё.

\- Давно не виделись.

Она кивает. Надолго повисает тишина.

\- Ты всё ещё красива.

\- Не надо врать, - усмехается она. - Ты не считал меня красивой уже много лет.

\- Я не вру.

Она встречается с тобой глазами. Твоё зрение уже не такое острое, как раньше, руки трясутся, когда ты протягиваешь их к ней. Она вкладывает свою ладонь в твои.

\- Что привело тебя назад в Техас? - спрашиваешь ты, потому что больше нечего спросить. Ей уже двадцать два. Прошло почти десять лет с тех пор, как ты впервые встретил её. И пять лет с тех пор, как ты спал с ней в последний раз.

\- Дейв заканчивает школу.

Ты презрительно усмехаешься.

\- Удивлён, что этот поганец не бросил её.

\- Ему нужно будет заботиться о своём брате. Его родители умерли.

\- Сколько лет его брату?

\- Только-только исполнилось четыре.

Четыре. Её ребёнку тоже должно было исполниться четыре недавно.

\- А твой...?

Она улыбается, вытягивает кошелёк из сумочки. Вытаскивает фотографию и протягивает тебе. Тебе приходится поднести её близко к лицу, чтобы хорошо разглядеть. Девочка, примерно трёх лет, широко улыбается, волосы светлее, чем у матери, кожа бледнее. Ты пытаешься уловить внешние черты, которые могли бы связать её с тобой, но и у тебя, и у Страйдера телосложение светлое и худощавое, как и у этой девочки. Как Роуз и говорила, она может быть от любого из вас.

\- Какая милая малышка, - бормочешь ты. Она забирает фотографию. Никто из вас не комментирует тот факт, что раньше ты называл её так.

\- Её зовут Рокси. Ей тоже четыре года.

\- О, если бы снова стать таким молодым, - ты вздыхаешь, тяжёло опускаешь на спинку стула. Твои колени трещат.

\- Ты хоть когда-нибудь был ребёнком, Скратч? - спрашивает она, наклоняясь вперёд. Её лоб касается твоего.

\- Моя дорогая Роуз, никто из нас никогда не был настоящим ребёнком.

\-----------------

Проходят года. Ты перестаёшь преподавать, потому что твои ноги болят от нескольких часов стояния перед доской. Ты заслужил выход на пенсию.

Ты заводишь ещё несколько юных любовниц, но они никогда не задерживаются. Никто из них ничего не значит. Ничто ничего не значит с тех пор, как она ушла.

Она становится знаменитой. Она становится успешной, и в последний учебный год ты включаешь в свою программу её книги.

Ты горд. Ты чувствуешь, что она единственная вещи за всю твою жизнь, которой ты действительно имеешь право гордиться.

Твои глаза слабеют, руки трясутся всё больше, ты перестаёшь выходить из дома. У тебя нет семьи, нет друзей. У тебя нет никого, кто мог бы позаботиться о тебе. Ты оставляешь всё своё имущество на её имя. Это капля в море по сравнению с её, несомненно, громадным состоянием, но сейчас сумерки твоих лет, и ты становишься всё более сентиментальным. Тебе кажется, что хотя бы она оценит этот жест, когда тебя не станет.

\-----------------

В последнюю ночь твоей жизни ты почти заканчиваешь читать её последнюю книгу в её самой популярной серии. Ты так горд за неё.

Твои глаза сохнут, веки тяжелеют в трёх страницах до конца, и ты решаешь немного вздремнуть, прежде чем продолжить.

На последней странице формальным машинным текстом отпечатано посвящение: " _Для Скратча, который прислушивался к миру в моей голове и который разжёг во мне пламя, с которым никто не мог сравниться_ ".

Ты так никогда и не прочитал этого посвящения. Ты не просыпаешься.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> я не сожалею
> 
> Примечание переводчика: 
> 
> поддерживаю


End file.
